


Daddy's Cheeks

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adorable new baby, Captain Cold melted, F/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: Sara and Leonard can't stop staring at this beautiful new baby





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing here, as per usual. Darn.
> 
> This is pretty much a little ficlet to get me through knowing that Legion of Doom Leonard is showing up soon. I'm working on the whole labor and delivery fic too.

Sara can’t stop staring.  She’s just so… perfect.  The baby in her arms is absolutely perfect.

“Canary, she’s not going anywhere.  You don’t have to watch her so intently,” Leonard teases.

“Shut up.  She’s beautiful and she’s ours and I will stare all I want.”

Leonard can’t deny that their baby is adorable, though he hasn’t really been much of a baby fan in his life.  Even Lisa as a baby was a royal pain.  But this little one?  She’s pretty damn cute.  He’s already resigned himself to the fact that she’s got him wrapped around her little finger already – five hours in.  Captain Cold has been melted.

“Look at those cheeks,” Sara whispers.  “I know those cheeks.  Someone has Daddy’s cheeks!”

“Excuse me?”

Sara smiles at him.  “You forget, I saw newborn you, I _held_ newborn you.  These are your cheeks, Len.  Identical.”

He cranes his neck a bit to look at his daughter again.  His daughter.  What a crazy thought.

“My cheeks, eh?”

“Yep.  That was the first thing I noticed about you, well, baby you.  You were the cutest baby in the world.  Though, I think you’ve got some competition now.”

“No competition.  She wins, hands down.”


End file.
